Workaholic
by MyInnerWeirdo
Summary: Bonnibel just loves to work herself to the point of collapse. Marceline decides it's time for an intervention.


Truthfully, Bonnibel couldn't recall the last time she'd properly slept. In all actuality the candy princess could not remember sleeping at all these past three weeks. Currently, it was eight at night. Dozens of coffee mugs, a good number of them with half their content spilled onto the floor or desk, were lined up and stacked all over each other. Papers, countless amounts ruined by the spilled coffee, were scattered messily across the floor, her bed, and everywhere else.

Unsolved equation and notes ruined by spilled ink, crumpled balls of parchment fell into the overfilled trash bin. Bonnibel groaned, loud, frustrated and exhausted. A headache pounded mercilessly in her temple, like a heartbeat in her brain.

"Stupid…window, urgh, just—open!"

The shutters to her bedroom window rattled forcefully. Startled, Bonnibel looked up from her work, the papers so stained in blue and black ink, along with a large percentage of the skin of her fingers. She faced the window, eyebrows arched as the person behind it struggled to get it open.

Eventually, when the sound of the rattling window became too much for her headache to handle, Bonnie stood up and strode over, unhooking the latch and watching as the shutters flung open and the vampire behind them spilling inside the room. She didn't hit the ground, just lurched forward and rolled in the air, caught off guard when the shutters suddenly gave her access into her girlfriend's room.

Flustered, Marceline looked up at Bonnibel. She smiled, "Oh, hey babe." She tried to play if off like nothing happened. Bonnibel didn't say anything, far too tired to care. She didn't respond to Marceline's greeting, instead turning back around and returning to her desk to work some more.

"Hey." Marceline huffed, floating over to the desk, "What's up? Geez. There's a lotta mugs here." The coffee cups clacked together as the vampire moved them aside. Bonnie winced visibly at the sound. "So, uh, another all nighter, eh…or five?"

"Could you not do things so loudly, Marceline?" Bonnibel groaned, rubbing her temples. "I'm trying to work, and I can't with you making my head throb."

Marceline frowned. She floated over the desk, close to Bonnibel's face, closely examining the girl. "How long has it been since you last slept, Bonnie? You've got bags under your eyes."

"Marceline, I told you, I'm _working_, please leave and come back when I'm not busy!" The princess looked up, scowling, "And get away from my face, you're irritating me."

"Yikes. Someone's grumpy." The vampire did as she was told and floated away, but she did not leave. She circled around, moving behind Bonnibel and placing her chin onto her shoulder, watching the princess work. There were sloppy scratches, coffee rings and large inkblots staining the paper, rendering it useless for anything; most of the words were illegible, even for someone as literate as the princess. Bonnibel's hand seemed to quiver just so as she wrote, and Marceline's eyes trailed up the ink-stained sleeves and up to Bonnibel's face, looking sunken and pale. "Umm, okay Bonni. I think you're done working."

The pen dropped onto the desk from tense, shaky fingers, "Excuse me? This work is very important. I can't just drop it."

Marceline scoffed, "All that's on the paper is a bunch of chicken scratches and…what's that green stuff?"

"What? Oh, gross!" Bonnibel lifted her arm, finding it covered in some strange sickly green substance, "I—I think that's the thing I was trying to take notes on." In her frustration, she must of crushed it—she had been trying to figure out what it was.

With a small grimace, Marceline rose up above the girl. "All right, get up. You're done. Time for bed."

"Hey!" Bonnibel squealed as the Vampire Queen lifted her up by the armpits and carried her to her bed. She was dropped on her butt onto the mattress, and she 'oof'ed at the soft impact. "Marceline, I-I can't go to sleep. My work is very important and I—"

"You can do it after you get some shuteye, I promise. Here." Marceline reached forward and started undoing the buttons on Bonnie's lab coat. As the last button came loose, the vampire moved slowly and slid the stained garment off of her girlfriend's shoulders and tossed it aside. Realizing the princess couldn't sleep in her royal gown, Marceline left to retrieve a nightshirt. When she returned, she found Bonnibel, face firmly planted in her pillow and snoring lightly.

She rolled her eyes, chuckling, and continued undressing and redressing her sleeping princess.

It was bright and sunny when the princess woke again. She still felt incredibly drowsy, but much better than before. The headache was gone, at least. She stretched beneath the sheets, arching her back and humming. Her movement was a bit restricted; there was someone in the bed with her.

"Marceline?" Bonnie yawned, looking up at the vampire who sat upright in her bed, reading a book. Bonnibel's arms were hooked around the pale girl's hips, her head in her lap before she'd woken up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Marceline flicked her eyes from the pages to Bonnibel, smiling warmly. "How do you feel?"

The princess covered a long yawn, "Ooh, better than before." Bonnibel put her head back in its original resting place. "Did you stay here all night?"

Marceline turned the page, humming in affirmation, "Uh-huh. Was this really how vampires were represented before the Great Mushroom War? Psh, this is stupid." The book she was reading had no cover, being as old and frail as it was. But Bonnibel could tell which she was reading just by her reaction. It was some kind of romance novel involving a vampire guy and some idiotic girl

"Go pick another book if you hate that one so much." She closed her eyes and yawned, wrapping her arms tighter around the vampire's hips and snuggling closer.

Marceline laughed, "How am I supposed to get up if you're holding me down?" She tossed the book aside. It bounced and slid along the ground, stopping somewhere beneath Bonnibel's once-cluttered desk. All the coffee mugs that were stacked on and around it had been cleared away, along with the papers she'd been writing on. "It's all right. I can just lay here, no biggie."

Her eyes drooping shut, Bonnibel yawned again, hugging Marceline tighter. "Good. I don't want you to leave."

A chuckle vibrated from the vampire's chest and throughout the rest of her body and against Bonnibel's cheek.

"Hey Marcy," Bonnibel murmured, nodding off a little, "What time is it?" It was just curiosity at first. She knew that, because of her exhaustion last night and the current position of the sunlight flooding through the window, she had slept for a long time.

A small hum of thought, and Marceline answered, "Oh. About five pm."

Instantly, Bonnibel was awake. She sat up, too fast, and suffered five seconds of complete lightheadedness. "Wh-what?! Marceline, why didn't you wake me up?!" Bonnibel pulled herself out of bed, scrambling towards her closet, "Oh, I've got so much work to do." She frantically searched for a good dress to wear. She picked one out quickly and hurried to slip it on.

Marceline flew out of bed, hovering above Bonnibel's head, "Woah, woah! What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to work. My whole kingdom depends on me, Marceline, I can't miss a single day or everything will fall apart!" As the dress slipped over her head, she heard the vampire chuckle. She looked up at the floating girl, snapping, "What is so funny about what I just said? This is serious!"

Marceline touched her feet to the ground, still laughing just a little bit. "It's funny because you've been asleep for three whole days. And your precious kingdom's just fine."

"What?" Bonnibel blinked, brows furrowing as her mouth hung slightly agape, "Don't joke like that, Marceline! I couldn't have slept for three days, that's impossible!"

"It's possible." Marceline replied, casually, "I was actually getting a little worried. See, you worked yourself so hard that you actually made yourself real sick. You've had a fever for the last few days. You kinda just laid there, like a vegetable and I didn't know what to do really."

"I was—sick?"

"Yeah!" Marceline moved closer, pressing the back of her hand to Bonnibel's forehead. "And you're _still_ sick. I already talked to Peppermint and Doctor Ice Cream. They're all for you taking off work however long you need to get better."

"But Marce—"

"I have everything taken care of." Marceline reassured, reaching to grab the candy princess' hands, "C'mon. You need to get back in bed."

"But I—my experiments—"

"They can wait until your fever breaks."

The princess whined, "I'm not tired, though." She tried to push back against the vampire as she was led back to her bed, but her arms were wobbly and weak, while the vampire was at least ten times as strong as she was, even if Bonnibel were healthy. "Marceline, let go."

"Be chill, Bonn." Marceline chuckled, "I'll even get in bed with you. Keep you company while you get better."

At the suggestion, Bonnibel stopped struggling, "Would you?" she paused; her eyes were cast downward, "I guess…it won't be so bad that then."

Marceline gave a low chuckle, "Let's get in bed, then. Peppermint said no funny business though. He wants you well as soon as possible. Apparently there's this lemon dude trying to take care of business for you while you're resting and he keeps throwing people in the dungeon."


End file.
